themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinki
“A shrine maiden is nothing more than a dog of the gods.” General Information Shinki is the creator of Makai, a world of demons whose entrance is located near the Hakurei Shrine in a mountain cave. She describes herself as a god. Personality Despite being a living god, Shinki is a rather friendly sort of person. She constantly gives off a motherly feeling to those around her. Sometimes she jokes that she is 'everyone's mother', as if she is skilled in resolving disputes both peacefully and through force if necessary. However, she always insists on being fair to those who deserve to be rewarded for good behavior, and treats others as she would like to be treated. That is, with respect and friendship. However, when that doesn't always work, and some people cannot be reasoned with, she knows how to equally punish those who harm her, her Makaijin children or her friends. After all, being the Queen of Devils doesn't mean she has to be cruel. In fact, Shinki is the opposite: polite, well mannered, charming, and highly intelligent. In summary: Shinki has all the power of a goddess, all the charm and grace of a true lady and all the gentleness of a mother all in one. Abilities Shinki is a transcendent being, existing in a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can/have overcome the limitations of physical existence and also be/become independent of it. Shinki is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While she can enter the material universe, becoming immanent, her true being is outside existence and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to her manifested/avatar form. As she is able to perceive existence in a completely different and transcendent way, she can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by her could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon. For example, Medicine Melancholy, a living doll, is powerful enough to defeat Yuuka. Shinki can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. She can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, she has the power to make it reality. Story Shinki tried to free the residents of Makai by releasing them into Gensokyo. But this caused trouble and chaos. Four heroes rose up to put an end to it. Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima. During their final battle, Shinki got so mad that, in a desperate attempt to win, she used her devil’s recitation spell which accidentally destroyed all of Gensokyo. Mima sacrificed her life to protect Marisa. After the world was fallen, Shinki’s daughter, Alice, used the power in her Grimoire to create an entirely new Gensokyo out of the magic of the Grimoire, and her own imagination. Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral